Love Jumps Through Hoops
by ComedySuze
Summary: Set around Christmas 1983, As the team celebrate the upcoming festvities, All Alex wants for Christmas is Gene but will she get her wish and how?, Warning; Adult content throughout both chapters
1. New found discovery

**Love Jumps Through Hoops**

**Had this as idea for one off fanfic and wanted to see what if it is any good as i might turn it into a two chapter fanfic.**

**Please let me know what you think of it as all reviews are very much welcome for this fanfic , Its set around Christmas 1983, As the team celebrate the upcoming festivities, All Alex wants for Christmas is Gene but will she get her wish. Unbetad**

As she stood, leaning forward watching out to the cold frozen river as it flowed its water down stream, troubles and stresses overwhelmed every single thought in her mind, the wind briskly and coldly whispered into her ear. Eyes suddenly closed as she imagined flashforward glimpses to the present day where she would be opening presents on Christmas day with Molly, the joy and excitement on her daughter's face when she unwrapped an I Phone or the blackberry that she wanted for her birthday.

"Oi! Bolly get a move on will yer!!" the sound of an angry man's loud voice in the background shouted her name, it snapped her out of the current half daydream, as she turned round and rushed past Gene, who didn't appreciate his DI's current state of mind being elsewhere, shaking his head in half frustration.

"We got the bloody guy arrested finally… so once we're all done at the station we've decided to go to Luigis for some early Christmas drinks if yer up for it" he studied her dark brown eyes for an answer which he didn't have long to wait for, as she produced a smirk on her lips.

"Alright, but I might only stay in the bar for an hour at least, want an early night you see... my head is really sore" she half ran a circle shaped sign with her thumb and finger across her forehead, displaying where exactly she felt the pain hurting. The weather had been freezing all day long and the team were planning to not let the cold snap ruin their early evening

"Oh Lighten up Bolls its Christmas for Christs Sake yer suppose to enjoy the festive holidays… well I will be for one and Chris, Ray and Shaz for another... so are yer coming or what cause I'm freezing my bollocks off standing out here talking... c'mon the Quattro's calling me to drive it back to work" He wasn't in the mood to hear any excuses from his favourite DI, he knew at the Christmas do he wouldn't be able to stay perfectly still knowing that she would be on her own up in the flat, without any company.

He strode over to the red car rubbing his leather glovered hands together to keep warm, coat blowing from side to side in the brisk crisp wind, offering to open the passenger side door for Alex. _"What's gotten into him all of a sudden, He's becoming a kind hearted, caring man and he doesn't even know it yet", _perhaps he was feeling in the mood for some good old festive cheer and a right all good knees up in Luigis restaurant for New Years Eve, she couldn't help but admire this side of Gene more than his different side, the one she'd witness in work, him losing his control and temper when things got too much.

The drive back was certainly full of silence, Gene glanced over at his DI a few times while still managing to keep full concentration on the road, wondering what she had on her mind, his lips pouted up into a smile when they eventually arrived back at the station. The station itself was already empty by the time they ,Viv had been the only person who stayed behind taking any last phone calls that could come through.

The suspect was taken down to the cells by Ray and Chris while Gene and Alex were left all alone in the empty, vacated office as he then went to find a bottle of scotch from the drawers in his own office, his tall figure loomed in the doorway of the office as Alex could help but having a peak at him, nice legs, firm arse and trim slender upper chest, she knew this even without lnowing what he was like naked, he bent down on his knees, she couldn't resist a flirtacious smile as he came back out with two large wine glasses.

"What you smiling back then eh ....found something hilarious to laugh at have yer.. ?" he chuckled, admiring her attempts at slight flirting, head tilting to the right, eyes squeezing as the light above them faded out, flicking on and off a few times.

"Oh its Nothing ..Ahem by the way does Luigi know that you've been nicking his wine glasses from the restaurant" she joked while sitting perched on the edge of the desk, with her long legs crossed in a seductive manner,

"Eh up Bolly the great joker... sometimes i reckon you are maybe trying to get on me nerves a little too much even deliberately wouldn't yer think" he smiled amusingly lifting his glass of scotch up to to his mouth to take a sip , unable to take his dark eyes of her own sparkling ones, for so long he had wondered when to make the best move, everyone had always seeming to get it in the way everytime ruining any perfect opportunities that had been laid on plain and simple . Sitting himself down on Chris' chair, the room was in complete full darkness with the only glimmer of light coming from the halfly dimmed desk lamp from Gene's desk.

"So what are you really thinking about right now, i mean what are your plans for the up and coming holidays?" she asked the question as she felt her body shivering under the greedy and hungry eyes of her DCI. "Tell Me" she pleaded smiling, clutching her glass of scotch in the grasp of her hand, unable to resist further temptation of looking at those big strong manly hands of his, that held her own younger hands when he rescued her as young child from the car explosion that killed her parents. She was imagining them holding her waist, running up the side of her neck and then pressing his lips softly against her cool naked skin. _Damn these erotic thoughts, I can't help but dream about my DCI, Just can't resist observing that magnetic gaze he does every single time._

"Dunno... I was thinking about maybe going away for New Years Eve as i wanna get away from the madness and the parties" His voice sounded a lot huskier and gruffer, he maybe picking up a slight cold. His shoulders felt tense and aching, he could do with a right shoulder massage but worried incase Ray and Chris would walk back in and start their suspicious looks at what their boss would be up to.

"What would usually be doing around this time of year Gene" her mind was full so manyfquestions, eager to find out what the Gene Genie really thought of the festive holiday, whether he was the grumpy scrooge type DCI everyone thought he might be.

"For the last two years I've joined Luigi for Christmas dinner, didn't want him spending the day all on his todd, he cooked a big juicy bird- turkey and i ate most of it as he chickened out of eating more slices... this year i'll be more on me own as usual allow the gang go off on their own adventures for the New Year"

"Come on be honest now.....Gene you shouldn't be on your own for Christmas ...come to mine for drinks on the 26th and the 31st... I could do with good chat about everything but nothing about work.... I want my own peaceful Christmas with my friends by my side " she couldn't help feel the loneiless all she needed was some company and laughter to fill her thoughts thats what this time year was always about. As everyone else had their own plans for the celebrations Chris was taking Shaz to Manchester to meet his parents, Ray had plans to go up to Leeds to meet up with some old colleagues that had transferred from the Greater Manchester Police and that were now working for the Yorkshire Police leaving Gene all alone .

"Funny time isn't it this time of the year.... it makes you realise how important life truely means to you...." Gene bravely poiinted out which Alex fully agreed with a nod , they'd secrelty enjoyed each other's presence but it were too shy to admit it, unsure of what the other might say first.

"Don't be going all observational on me Guv... you'll freak Ray out if he heard yer talking in this way" rolling her eyes sarcastically as she made a decent remark herself, even acknowledging a slight concern for her boss, who deserved a good cheering up with some of Luigi's finest Italian and French wine.

"C'mon lets go on move on and head off to Luigis they'll be wondering where we've got to" He indicated winking an eye at her causing a light giggle to emerge from her lips, as they climbed in the red Audi before it sped off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The party spirit was in full swing as Ray and Viv pulled one party cracker open. A kids toy soldier fell out on the clothed table as everyone drank a lot of bottles of wines, Luigi feared he wouldn't have any left to sell.

"Oh great I've always wanted one of those" Ray sulked sarcastically, lowering his shoulders in a huff, his paper party hat half covering one side of his dark brown curly hair. The music blasted soundproof around the restaurant, currently playing "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday by Wizzard".

"Ah I love this song no other song is better than this one always get yer in the party mood" Chris pulled up Ray from his chair, as the team started dancing together, Chris showed off some fantastic dance moves, waving his arms in the air and shaking his hips like a professional danceras he whisked his fiancee in a spin .

"Blimey Chris At least you can dance better than me i dance like someones drunken uncle at a wedding"

Alex and Gene entered scanning the room for the team, the breeze crossed from the door entrance as it flapped in and out.

"Ah Signor Hunt and Signorina Alex can I say you look spectacular on this very special evening" Luigi immediately poured out drinks from behind the counter for both of them. The little Italian restaurant owner was full of joyfulness, cheer and excitement, singing to himself while he cleaned other wine glasses,

"Here you go" placing two full glasses on the counter bar, rushing off to clean a few tables.

"Should we interrupt them... Well they do look very busy don't they" Alex glanced over to see a worn out Ray staggering back to his seat, perhaps he'd already had too much to drink. He'll surely a huge hangover that will last for many days. Her fingers tapped underneath the counter, unsure of whatelse to say to Gene, they glanced nervous exchanges between one another.

"Guv... Drake over 'ere' Don't want yer missing out on all of the fun with all the team" Ray shouted over as every customer turned and looked around to see and listen. Making quite a big scene in front of all of the Fenchurch team.

"Don't have to shout Ray I'd definitely hear yer from up Mount Everest with that loud bloody voice of yours" They sat next to Chris and Shaz on the nearest table, looking at what was on the menu, Lasagne, Pizza and Spaghetti Bolognese, Alex's favourite Italian food.

"Having fun you two" The smarttly dressed Young DC asked.

"I suppose we are" They both answered at the same time, still clearly unable to joy in with all the possible fun and games being run by Ray.

"Not him obviously he looks well out of it" Gene pointed to Ray who was now beginning to fall half asleep on the cushy chair and smelt of strong Guinness and Red French Wine, eyes shooting open as he felt a surge of vomit coming up his throat.

"I'm gonna puke... my stomach ain't that good get out the way!!" running into the men's toilets near by, nearly falling flat on his face. The team Christmas party were always oone of wild and extraordinary events each and every year, the year before it was Chris who had been vomiting all night behind the bar, It even made Luigi possibly consider closing the bar or advising them to have their party elsewhere, the local police wouldn't be too pleased with the loud atmospheric noise coming from a registered and licenced restaurant.

Alex wanted to leave as she felt signs of a migraine emerging, maybe she had too many drinks also, she didn't want to spoil Gene's sudden enjoyment as they both listened to Viv singing Moon River fantastically, he was revealing himself to be a right singing crooner.

"C'mon Bolls one more probably won't get yer that drunk but who knows yer might end up turning into right Miss Pissed Knickers""

"I would say you're trying to getting me drunk..."

"Of course I don't see the harm in getting pissed up to yer eyeballs and then strugglng to stand on yer your two feet"

"Thank you for offering but.. I really need an early night Sorry..." as she got up to walk away she stopped herself from walking any further, she had an excellent idea, turning round again she got as close as possible to Gene as he sat speaking to Chris. Leaning in much closer, placing a hand on his shoulder top

" Actually yer know what I was hoping to open a special present much earlier than I anticpiated.... Its something I've always wanted badly" she whispered sultry and sexy in his ear, as she pulled away grinning, it left him gasping for breath, as he felt his blood pumping throughout his body and sweat covering his eyebrow.

"I'm expecting to open my present tonight would you like to be there to see for yourself " her last question was before she turned round on her heels and left the restaurant turning the corner to see him looking directly at her from across the packed room, he gulped strongly in his throat, eyes taking a full room view of his DI as she stood hiding behind the wall, blowing a teasing kiss before disappearing to walk upstairs.

"Night DI Drake see you on Christmas Day for Dinner at my house" Shaz smiled sitting back down in her chair, trying to ignore Chris' desperate pleas for a duet on the karaoke. They had both noticed something particually odd about their table guest, who was busy adjusting his red tie from around his neck, beads of sweat noticable above his nose, face full of redness especially around the cheeks.

"Blimey Guv you alright.... you're gasping...do yer need a cigarette or something to calm yer nerves" Chris hadn't a clue of what had been said between his colleagues. Gene quite literally couldn't speak, taking in every word she told him, this meant that she wanted him tonight even as much as he did with her. His foot twiched uncontrollably underneath the table, hands shaking erractically struggling to keep them calm.

He wondered what to do the next, either let his heart rule over his head or turn her down in the kindest of ways hoping she would forgive him. For the past couple of years he had needed company of a woman in his life as he hadn't done, it'd been over 5 years since he was last in serious relationship with any other woman, only having the occasional one night stands from time to time. Relationships between fellow colleagues would only cause trouble, he tried to shy away from that opinion but found himself desperate to go up to Alex's flat, he couldn't stand it anymore. Around 30 minutes later he stood up at the front of the table making an excuse, coughing to get some attention.

"Well I'm off home... Me head is banging from too much drink see yer all in a few days" They were too preoccupied by Chris and Shaz's drunken rendition of Abba's Mamma Mia, it gave Gene a great opportunity of sneaking out in which he did but it didn't go unnoticed by Luigi who was happy to see that Gene was doing the right thing finally. Turning around the corner as he now faced the stairs, as they looked far much like a pathway towards pure desire and temptation all rolled into one.

"She's waiting for yer.. don't stupidly leave you soft bastard, you've dreamed about this for ages... don't run away" he kept telling himself, as he walked up the first step and carried out his walk up the stairs, upon reaching near the top, he saw that the door had been left open, he stepped inside and closed the front door after him, the room was lit by three large red aroma candles, one in the main living room on the coffee table, another two lit up the bedroom brightly.

"Alex where are yer?" He looked around standing tall in the living room noticing that there was no sign of her on any of the rooms, making himself comfortable on the zebra striped couch, throwing his both his legs up to rest on the dark coffee table careful not to knock over the scented aroma candle as it flickered out.

"I'll be out in a minute... just have some jobs to do" she replied, hiding behind the door, watching him through the gap between its hinges, chuckling at the surprise she was about to reveal.

He wondered whether this had been a waste of time, that she had been winding up him so much, on the verge of giving up he was about to leave but was met by a stunning figure appearing by the bedroom door, Leaving a moment of amazement and mesmorising as his eyeballs threatened to pop out of their sockets in shock at the beautiful figure of the woman he'd secretly fell in love with from day one.

"Erm... Erm...." For the first time ever she had left him completely speechless, frozen on the spot and she loved every second of it, seeing the total shock and surprise on his face, the nervousness in his body langauge which explained it all also , she was dressed in a dark purple silky seethrough long dress that displayed the smoothness of her long perfect legs it showed off the rest of her features that would surely knock any man off his feet, her bra was clear to see underneath the dress. His eyes were glued on the lower parts of her body as they scanned downwards to her sexy red knee length leather boots.

"Ahem Gene..." she tapped him lightly on the shoulde to get his full attentionr, as he looked up to see the fresh make up and mascara displayed around her cheekbones and eyes. She looked a million dollars as she sat down beside him, perched on the other side of the couch, eyes looking sideways to ask the next part of her question.

"You haven't said what do you think of my dress... is it too much?" she smiled running a hand up his dark sleeve, tickling his wrist.

"I would have thought you might have dressed up in a Sexy Santa's helper costume with a short skirt but bloody hell woman You look bloody amazing in the dress you're wearing now. I've got to admit" he answered, deep down thanking god above that all of his erotic dreams were finally starting to become true indeed. They both took sips of their cold drinks and laid back against the soft pillows on the couch. The sizzling chemistry was heating up as not many words were being spoken, answers were clear to see in both their eyes.

"Gene What do you Want for Christmas... tell me... I promise I won't tell anyone not even Chris or Ray" He knew what exactly he wanted but he had an inkling maybe that the wine had got to his head more than he would have like it to. His dark eyes lit up with flames of passion burning underneath the surface ready to explode.

"What I want for Christmas is ..... You Bolls... Right her Right Now on this very couch" he finally answered looking more confident than usual, her hand ran up to his shirt unfastening four buttons before abandoning it.

"Really do tell me more.. What would you do with me... who'd be on top me or you?"

"I'd have you pressed against on the couch.... with my fingers flexing and pumping faster inside of yer, having yer screaming my name out loud and my tongue massaging around yer breasts he enjoyed every moment of teasing, witnessing her biting hard on her bottom lip as she looked to be turn on by his many fullfillments of promises.

"Well what are yer waiting for then" she spoke softly as their eyes told the story of their deepest desires and raw filled passion, she could see what he had been wishing for so long, in fact what they both hoped would eventually happen, her intentions were clear to see.

Cupping her face with both of his hands as his nerves soon vanished altogether, he moved closer, "tell me to stop Bols... I can't help myself want you.... need you"

"Don't Stop Gene..... I want you too" she answered pushing him back against the couch leaving herself to sit on top of him, pushing herself within the centimetres of his nose as both nearly touched, even pinning one of his hands against the pillow.

Their lips finally met intensly and passionately putting every well known effort into their kiss, as she clapsed a hand around the back of his head pulling him more closer to her, she moaned vibratingly into the kiss. Hands falling once again to finish unbuttoning his shirt, leaving it wide open so she could run her hands around every upper body part available . His lips fell to her neck, sucking, nibbling and licking down it and across her naked shoulders nuzzling with his nose. He'd waited for this for too long and now his every wish was really coming true, he couldn't believe his luck because it was happening for real, muttering silent thank yous to himself as he continued to kissing his way down to the top of her half exposed chest. Her hands moved downwards falling and tugging at his belt, attempting to remove it which she did successfully removed throwing the long brown leather men's strap on the red carpet covered floor. Gene's hands reached behind Alex's back to unzip the dress and then witnessed it falling in a heap onto the floor.

"Christ Almighty" his reaction was upon seeing her sexy red underwear, her breasts where just about covered by the bra. She giggled against his chest, as he loved feeling her breathing against him, she bought out so much lust and desire within him that he had never ever discovered before. They had so much discover about each other and Gene sensed that she would be wild and hard to resist.

Her hand ran beneath his trousers as she ran it over the large heavy bulge that was only being protected by his white boxers. He couldn't take it any more and his hands were everywhere. Fingers unclasping her bra as it joined the rest of the clothes, running his tongue around the sides of her breasts, before taking the right one in his mouth, sucking and biting on the nipple, unsure whether he bit too hard, she gasped breathlessly.

"Oh Yesss.... Gene" screaming his name out loud, with eyes closed determined to be bought to brink of an orgasm. His hands remained on her hips as he then took the left breast in his mouth, sucking even harder. The sound of her moans of pleasure filling the room.

She jumped off his lap and bent down on her knees between his legs, fingers wrapped around the hem as she pulled his trousers down his long legs along with his boxers leaving him fully exposed while sitting up.

"No sit back.... When I said earlier about unwrapping my special present I actually meant this" Her hands smoothed up his long length, flicking his balls between her three fingers, thrilling the response he made, head pressed back against the couch, his hips moving and rotating forwards.

She took in the sight of what laid in front of her, Gene Hunt, eyes closed tightly, silent for a change, as she moved in and placed a soft kiss on his length before teasing with her tongue running around the tip before taking him in her mouth, his hips rotated wanting to feel himself deep within her wet mouth, no other woman could ever compare to what Alex was currently doing to him right now, making him lose any last self control that he had grasped within. "Shit... Shit" he repeated loudly, cursing words and threats as he felt electricity shooting up and throughout his body, loving the feel of her cool tongue sucking at him, it bought him to the brink of orgasm as he saw flashes of white lights before his eyes. She swallowed every last drop soon afterwards, licking her lips while still looking up at him with the most sexiest of looks.

"Where the hell did you learn that" He asked as he finally felt himself fully floating back down to Earth, she didn't choose to answer but instead tugged his wrist and lead him towards the darkly lit up erotic bedroom, she laid flat on the bed first as he walked around to the bottom of it. Drinking in the sight of his DI laid out naked, waiting and ready for him to worship her gorgeous figure.

He reached over wrapping two fingers around the elastic of her Red Knickers pulling them down her long legs, all the while at the same time never breaking eye contact, lips kissinf the soles of her heels and toes, sucking her big toe, wanting to make their first ever lovemaking last all night, she shivered under his dark eyes as they bored into her own, searching for answers within of loss of control that she might be starting to lose. Moving upwards he kissed inbetween her ankles and thighs gently licking against the smooth skin, she felt her heart beating so incredibly fast and her stomach jumping through hoops as he continued, now massaging every part of her body from her bum to head, he yearned to feel every touch so it could imprint into his mind like pictures.

"Wanted you for ages..... I love your breasts and your lips" he panted, moving upwards even more before pausing to enter two fingers into her wet folds, gently circling within, she bit on her lip again, droplets of blood dripped down but were kissed away by Gene's tongue as it massaged in her mouth with such strength, it had felt like one of the most powerful kisses she had ever shared.

"Don't you be turning into a vampire next" she warned seriously, eyes full of darkness and flames of passion.

His thumb lastly joined with his other two fingers increasing the tempo of his thrusts, she writhed underneath his magic spellbound touches, as they increased , her orgasm over washed her as waves of pleasure finally took over.

"Yessss Ohhhhhh" the scream from her lips, delighted Gene as he realised he had sent her over the edge, pulling himself up to meet her face to face, he kissed her nose, ear and forehead.

"Make love to me Gene" she pleaded, as he massaged her breasts with his hands, blowing on the nipple as if for empathy.

He sighed as he flipped her onto her back and positioned himself over her wet entrance his cock teased above, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, which he had no choice in the matter, entering with slow thrusts, the feel of cock plunging in and out of her willing body, caused an second orgasm to form for her, as they rocked back and forth on the bed, with the sheets already on the floor, she feared the springs would break on the bed but that worry evaporated as he entwined his fingers with hers as he increased the speed of his thrusts, they became more erratic and possessive, his arms wrapped around her waist for support, grunting against her shoulder.

He wanted to explode there and then but hoped he didn't as she shouted his name out for all the neighbourhood to hear. What most poor Luigi be thinking downstairs the couple upstairs would end up causing dinner guests to leave early.

Gene couldn't hold on any longer, as she pushed him on by scratching his back with nail marks, in return he bit down hard against her neck leaving red love marks of passion, his utter love and desire for Alex had certainly overwhelmed him.

"I can't I'm sorry Alex" he pulled out, sitting up facing away from her.

"Gene whats wrong?" she stroked his hair, as he covered his face with a hand.

"You don't need me Alex... there are a lot of better men out there who can show you much more love than I can give you"

" Gene you're the only man i want.... maybe even forever if you'd allow me in" she hugged him wrapping two arms around fthe back of his waist, resting her head softly on his shoulder, as they connected together in peacefulness and calmness. He turned round to face her "I don;t think I could bare to lose yer Bolls... seeing as you mean the whole world to me" he wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye.

"You won't lose me... I promise" pulling him towards her they collapsed on their backs in fits of giggles.

"Now where I was.... ah yes making yer scream me name out loud... come 'ere Sexy Knickers" he growled allowing her to straddle him on top, as she moved herself along his length, head flung back in abandonment, she groaned out her ecstasy allowing him to see it for himself. _Oh My God I think I'm falling head over heels in love with her, he adored running his hands over her breasts especially, he knew for sure he felt building romantic feelings for her, why did he wait for so long when really she clearly felt the same about him" _In slow motion he watched on on seeing her breasts shake with such force as she pressed both hands down on his stomach, wanting to feel him inside her. Moving faster as they moved together, his other hand slid between both of them to caress her.

He flipped onto her stomach, dragging her up onto her knees with hands positioned on her both sides of her waist.

"Alex"

"Don't you stop.... please don't" she demanded, feeling a hand stroking her thighs softly and then slapping her bum playfully with the palm of his hand. He entered her from behind, plunging his cock fully in her, as they both allowed themselves to still adjusting to the feel, to take in the pleasure. He soon began to feel her walls tightening around him as he loved the sight of the beautiful woman laying underneath whimpering and fighting her inner utter passion as she yelled his name out, she was one hell of a sex goddess he agreed.

He pushed for one final release before eventually exploding in her, collapsing face first on her back as they fell bsck down onto the bed cover.

"How are we gonna explain ourselves if someone in work asks why we left early"

Their bodies laid entwined together, taking in the aftermath of their first time. It felt more relaxing and peacefully laying in silence. Gene stroked Alex's short length brown hair, before they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning was Christmas Eve and Gene didn't want to leave her flat as it would be still bloody freezing outside, seeing that the bedroom window had been wet coldly overnight and that the Quattro would be covered in snow perhaps, he wanted to wrapped under the duvet covers with her..

Alex ran back in the bedroom now fully dressed, after getting up early to make some breakfast for her new lover.

"Have you seen it outside" she jumped up and down in a thick blue wooly jumper and dark denim jeans like an excited small child.

"Seen what" he stared blankly at her sitting up, eyes still feeling tiredly and hot as he rubbed them his thumb..

"Its Snowing.... the streets covered in thick snow come on have a look " she dragged him out of the bed, totally forgetten that he hadn't had a chance of getting dressed. Her cheeks lit up bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh Sorry When you get dressed come straight outside and have a look for yourself" She ran out to get her coat on and then closed the flat door after her.

"Don't see whats she's fussing about its only snow afterall" he frowned, pouting his lips while putting on his boxers and trousers that she dragged off him last night. Standing up he took a look in the mirror to see tnat she was the fiesty woman he'd always imagined that she'd be, love marks over his neck and upper torso. For the first time he felt so alive and happily in love with someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Next throwing on his dark maroon shirt and buttoning the buttons up. Gene was starting to realise that he had a huge impact on Alex, maybe she loved his sex symbol appeal and those gorgeous lush dark eyes of his.

He then went to join her inside on the street, standing on the front doorstep in his work clothes and a pair of her pink slippers it was like being in the Antartica with no polar bears. Shivering cold as the wind breezed against his blond hair, messing it up.

"Bolls come inside" he waved his arm which she ignored, as she looked upwards at the snow filled sky as flakes dropped on the ground.

"Oh don't be such a grump" she shouted back, throwing snowballs at Luigi, who was wearing a large dark brown coat and green wooly hat.

"Oh I'm a grump am I" he marched straight over towards her,leaving trails of light footprints in the snow , as she gulped fearing she'd insulted him too strongly but to her surprise she saw him bending over rolling up a piles of snows into snowballs before he could throw any she hit in the knees with two snowballs causing him to lose balance.

"Not funny Bolls.... I don't like being laughed at" he rolled two extra balls of snow and was ready to throw them at his lover as she stood laughing like a schoolgirl.

"And you can stop yer laughing Luigi too" he pointed out throwing two large snowballs at the little Italian as he wandered back inside the restaurant, now sitting on the seat by the plain glass window observing his favourite two customers cuddling in the snow, laughing and enjoying themselves and was over the moon to see that they looked really happily in love.

**Please R & R**


	2. The sensations of being in love

**Love Jumps Through Hoops**

**Chapter 2**

Christmas Day

Keeping their relationship secret from the rest of the team was bound to be a difficult and an extremely hard task to somehow deal with, at work they would have to make sure that their work relationship was at professional level to avoid any suspicious looks from Ray who had become excellent at guessing everyone's hidden secrets recently.

As they woke up in bed wrapped in each others arms on a cold Christmas Day morning, legs tangled underneath the duvet cover, Alex moved a hand up to stroke Gene's goldish hair away from his right eye, he silenty mumbled lost words as he lay half awake on his side, hugging the pillow and one arm posessively over her lower waist. Trying not to disturb him from more sleep, Alex sneaked out of bed, throwing the covers over, moving his arm slowly onto the bed sheets and tip toeing across to the bathroom in a silk black robe and pink fluffy slippers, she'd desperately wanted to get herself ready early for Christmas lunch at Chris and Shaz's at 3.20pm, well she couldn't turn up looking a right mess. Whilst standing there facing looking deep into the mirror which reflected her beaming joyfullness smile and cheerful behaviour, she couldn't hardly believe that she'd spent two nights with Gene and that it hadn't been just a one night stand like she first feared it would be, during their lovemaking taking in the fact that she'd admitted she loved him as he did with her, maybe their beginning of their relationship was starting to rocket too fast for her own liking. However she just loved everything about the man she'd gotten to know for the past two years, working alongside him at Fenchurch East, the way he produced a handsome smile everytime he drank wine, the way he combed his hair, slicked back looking more adapt and respectable in his dress sense.

She wished this could last forever, possibly last the whole distance but those doubts of whether they would always be together as a couple for the next few weeks or months would always threaten to come to the surface, knowing that one day she would surely be back with Molly at home and thoughts questioned whether she in turn would get along with Gene if they were to meet. Also she still needed reassurance from Gene that he wouldn't cheat on or leave her when times got tough. Leaning over the wash basin, splashing a fresh doze of water over her face, it washed away any last signs of tiredness within her eyes. Looking upwards at the bathroom shelves she spotted her make up bag and reached in to discovering her half used lipstick, which she applied to her lips, smiling happily to herself, she just loved being with someone who was very much like herself.

"Blimey Little Miss Organised You don't waste yer time do yer and you know could have woken me from my pleasant dream that i had about you in a sexy elf costume, gorgeous pair of green leggings " the familar voice of Gene as he appeared from behind the bathroom door in the bedroom, dressed only in his boxers, approaching her slowly from behind and wrapping his arms fully around her waist, pressing kisses across her naked shoulders, fingers teasing at the belt of the silk robe.

"Gene Mmmmm" closing her eye lashes as she leaned back against him for balance and support, he held one hand on her waist while the other available hand was busily untying the robe that covered her nakedness underneath the silk material, watching it as it dropped down in a heap on the bathroom floor, leaving her fully naked and slightly embarrassed which didn't leave him to fussed as his scanned every part of her beautifully stunning body figure with his dark brown eyes, fingertips tickling around her left breast, the sound of her moans of pleasure filling the small wet bright room.

"Come back to bed Bolly... I want you..." he softly half whispered hotly breathing against her neck as he continously bit and licked at her exposed neck, brushing away the brown curls from around her chin.

"Careful.... I suppose I'll have to cover up the love bites on my neck, put a thin scarf around" she sighed thoughtfully, taking in the smells of cigarettes coming from his ash filled breath it would be a slight concern, having it fill the small surroundings of her neat and tidy flat.

"One of these days you know smoking will do great harm to your health and happen to know that for a fact" she warned, knowing the present day dangers of smoking too many cigarettes, she wondered if Gene would ever abide by the smoking bans in the local entertainment bars and restaurants, he would explode if he had some sort of knowledge.

"Bolly Ssssh" moving a finger around to her lips to silence her, she wriggled about, desperate to be touched erotically.

His hands travelled upwards to massage both of her breasts, squeezing and pinching both nipples which caused an unexpected squeal of delight from her lips , with her being the nearest to the shower she shivered spreading her arms and legs out feeling the cool sprinkles of the fresh water as it sprinked down her slick, smooth body, hand held out to invite Gene in joining her for a mid morning shower together.

"Right Mister Hunt... seeing as we have about 3 hours to get dressed and ready for the Christmas Dinner.... I think we have enough time to make love once again" she muttered as she turned round to face him, looking up into his dark dangerous eyes, she felt her legs turning to jelly from look of love smile he gave her.

"Bedroom is it then?" he asked still unsure of her answer

"I don't think so.... in here pleasee.....See my main problem is I'm feeling extremely sweltering hot and I need water to help cool me down would you care to join me" shouting her intentions plain and simply as she knew exactly what her next move would be to seduce him in the cold bathroom reaching a hand which Gene accepted gracefully, slapping her arse as she turned on the shower water, pulling him forwards with all of her strength. Boths hands cupped around his cheeks, as slid her tongue across his bottom lip ethusatically, the taste of his lips were unable to resist kissing. As they began to add raw passion into their intensly filled kiss. Tugging him closer underneath the cold sprinkled water , her tongue was accepted inside of his mouth, tasting last night's food and wine inside. The water drenched their hair but that didn't bother them at all as they were too busy losing themselves each others eyes and bodies, moving rhymatically as she wanted to be touched as her half lidded eyes observed him greedily as he softly nibbled around her earlobe, he couldn't get enough of her she was temptation at its highest level.

He pulled away gasping, eyes full of flames burning deep with their souls of their depths, hand stroking her wet cheeks, other hand tangled in her wet short cropped hair.

"Absolutely Beautiful Alex.... My lovely Bolls" he chuckled underneath his half opened eyes seeing her drenched and soaked in water from head to toe was a fantastic sight for any man to see up close and personal, as the sound of the shower, splashed heavily against the white walls that surrounded the small room. Lifting her chin up with his two fingers and thumb, he kissed her once again, sending her into a dazied spin, he certainly knew how to drive a woman crazy with plenty of wild kisses.

His fingers slid downwards, dancing around her hips and curves, wanting to take in every single feature of her in memory and vision ,the sense of vivid sensations overwhelming every well known desirable image , his heart pounded strongly against his chest as he carried on, now bending down on his knees, taking a look at the woman he was madly in love with as he slipped two fingers into her wet core, swirling them around her clit, the sound of her squeals of delight and pleasure filling in his ears, god he loved witnessing her on the brink of orgasm, her hips rotated wanting to feel closer, speeding up his thrusts, she pushed both hands down on his shoulders, pinning his feet to the shower floor. _"Gene don't ever stop make me come in here of all places"_

"Ahem Bols.... you know i don't want my feet glued to your bathroom floor" he coughed getting her attention.

"Oh Shut up .....Please Shit...... Yessss Geneee" she screamed out his name upon feeling his tongue as it replaced the two fingers, as he continously lapped at her juices, taking in every last drop, hands wrapped around and firmly at her thighs as she nearly slipped against the wet panellled walls, too desperate to feel herself deep within his mouth as he didn't seem to be stopping. Increasing the pace with his wet tongue, her legs threatened to give way there and then as she rested back gasping and panting her needs which he fulfilled happily.

Pulling himself up to face opposite her and then directly, he lifted her up into his big strong arms, wrapping her legs and arms around his body, he positioned his cock above her wet entrance and them plunged into her, both feeling the instant lust within as they slowed wanting to adjust to the feel. Gene was the first to groan out his inner emotions as he pushed further inside, eyes darting down to see his long length stifften in and out of her moist core, he loved it so much thay he increased the tempo, she pushed herself moving up and down, the back of her body slidign and slipping against the wall, the senssation was so overwhelming and desirable that they imagined they could get so use to it.

"Ahhhh" Gene's response was as leaning forward while still pinning Alex up against the wall, biting against her neck, causing a trickle of blood to form which he licked away. Their move becoming even more erratically and energetic, they were sure that someone probably Luigi would surely hear the loud sounds of their lovemaking.

With his cock still buried deep inside her pulled down to stand before, holding her in his arms to prevent her from fainting.

"I'm taking yer in the bedroom no excuses Moaning Knickers..." releasing himself from her, he felt the blood thumping throughout his upper body. Lifting her in his arms as he carried her securely across and into the bedroom reminding Alex of the famous scene from Officer and A Gentlemen.

"Gene You Can be my very own Richard Gere anyday" she smiled kissing at his neck.

"Does that mean you want me to wear the uniform perhaps... cause I know someone who could provide me with one" he teased upon placing her down on the bed and crawling underneath the cover sheets. Hands massaging her toes, ankles and each thigh as he continued to join her up at the top of the bed.

"Surprise!!" he laughed excitedly

"0H I thought you got lost there..... I was starting to worry" eventually getting the just of the joke.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most gorgeous pair of legs and feet than any other female in the station.... can't seen to get enough of yer can I.... I have a feeling you're turning me into a very naughty randy detective...Dunno how i'm gonna be able to keep my hands off yer when we have dinner at Chris and Shaz's house........ Am glad we'll have Boxing Day to ourselves no doubt Luigi may pop in to offer some bottles of his house rubbish from the behind the counter"

"Can I tell you this now Gene.... I think you are without doubt the best man i've ever shared a kiss with.... no one compares to how you make me feel inside..... Don't leave me... promise me you won't" she pleaded, looking for tthe answer to her question in his eye as he hestitated to reply to, both shoulders tense and slumped awkwardly.

"Gene?" she worried whether she'd asked for too much from him, scared that he may decide to back away from possible further chances of staying with her in her flat over the rest of the holiday.

"Cause not..... Bols I've seen something amazing in you... the elegance that you show in those pretty little eyes of yours.... any man would perhaps be tempted by them every time you flash your eyelids in their direction but I won't walk away from what we have... happiness and excitement... you've made my life so complete and don't want anything to spoil it" he reassured her kissing her lips.

"C'mon" throwing an arm around her, as she closed her eyes, resting her head against his naked chest, hand running all over.

"Don't fall asleep as you said we should be getting a move on soon" she pointed to the clock, which showed that it was still only 12:30pm, almost dinner time thankfully with Chris forgetting to take the turkey out of the freezer, it'd take even more time to cook it, Ray was surely going to be left pissed at the long wait to eat.

"Hmmm Still a while to go eh " he growled pulling himself on top of her, caressing her body with both sets of hands as they slid around to her arse, squeezing slightly, she slapped his perfect upper torso so hard, that it caused a red mark.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While they waited for their house guests to turn up, the cooking of the turkey wasn't going from bad to worse, Shaz didn't want to give anyone else food poisioning, reading through the cookbooks that we're in the magazine rack, she immediately realised that may have to use alternatives in the turkey wouldn't be cooked right on time. Chris was dressed to impress, white shirt, blue tie and dark brown trousers as he struggled to place the turkey in the tray in the oven. "He's bloody useless" maybe when Gene or Ray arrived they would offer to help instead.

Bottles of sherry, scotch and wine were available for the house guests to drink while they waited and sat around hoping to have something to nibble on to cure their hunger whilw waiting for the main meal.

At 45 minutes past 2, the front double bell rang, Chris answered it wearing an girls pink apron, it was Ray, wearing a wooly snow flake jumper and blue trousers . "Christ almighty she's got yer doing everything, let me guess you've already made a pigs ear of the dinner haven't yer and plus you're even wearing a girls apron?" he knew that Chris wasn't the best dinner host in the world having spent a previous Christmas with the young detective at his old house in Thornton Close back in Manchester.

Scraping the last bit of snow of his boot onto their new front greeting carpet by the staircase banister.

"Any sign of the Guv and Drake yet.... overheard him saying last Friday that he'll be picking her up outside the flats.... bet she's already given him the shove and decided to walk alone in the snow"

"Wouldn't think so Raymondo... does two are more closer than we think... who knows what they might actually be talking about"

"Merry Christmas Ray.... its no problem can you give me a hand with the turkey seeing as my div fiance doesn't have a clue on how to cook" Shaz asked for his help in the kitchen.

"Alright might as well" he followed into the small narrow kitchen, opening one of the wine bottles. Leaving Chris to hang up his friend's jacket over the hanger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"oh stop getting yer knickers in a twist woman.... they hardly going to notice well maybe Ray might think you pulled some other Thatcherite twat"

"You'd better be right... don't start blabbing to everyone that you got lucky with a southern posh bird"

Alex added the last touch of make up to her face, plenty of mascara covering. Choosing a dress would take even longer, she wasn't ideally keen on arriving at Chris and Shaz's wearing a gold sparkling dress.

"C'mon will yer.... I'm already dressed" he displayed his dark royal blue jacket, dark red shirt and royal blue trousers and his favourite crocodile boots that made look like a cowboy from his feet.

"Personally i would love seeing yer in this dress" pointing to a creamy long dress that was aboutt to fall of its hanger.

"You think i'd look good in this"

"You'd look like a goddess especially to me" he climbed off the bed and walked behind her, as she swayed her hips with his, kissing her ear as she groaned loudly enjoying the feel of his lips sucking around it.

"Yeah i will wear it.....ah ah wait outside no stopping me from trying it on" she ordered him to leave the bedroom, indicating with a finger. He sulked opening the door having hoped for some last passionate kisses before they made a move downstairs. Door slammed behind him as he lit up a cigarette while preparing to wait in the living room. Somehow for his New Year resolution he had the idea of giving up smoking to prove to Alex that he was a decent and caring boyfriend, he'd experienced seeing Chris give up a lot for Shaz when the young couple first became a couple two years ago, the lengths men went to impress their girlfriends made his stomach bubble with nerves, Alex wouldn't be too demanding would she, ordering him to control his bad boy behaviour.

"Ready..." she shouted stepping by the door frame, chuckling as she seen the cigarette nearly fall from Gene's wide opened mouth.

"You look like you've walked off the Dallas set in that dress....jesus...." he took a step back looking mesmorised at her beauty. "I'm like the luckiest man alive...having you by my side"

"Shall we" both linking arms as they made their way downstairs and passing the restaurant entrance, with Luigi hiding behind the door, "Signor Hunt and Signorina Alex look like Hollywood stars" as she turned to sit in the comfy passenger seat, she immediately spotted Luigi observing and gave a way towards him, he blew kisses back. Snow was falling down from the white covered sky, London was in for another cold snap of weather that would last uptil New Years Day.

"Off we go" engine starting up, the controls were stiff and hard to turn. He tried again, hoping it would start up properly whichh it eventually did after 10 minutes, driving off soon afterwards down the snow covered roads, driving was bound to be hazzardous on route.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After clearing the traffic, the Audi arrived at Number 34 Hornby Street in Fenchurch, the car pulled up by the pavement over the road, the weather had turned even more colder, leaving them shivering as theyu rushed across and knocked at 34.

Chris greeted them with a broad smile, "lovelly weather isn't it"

"erm no not really its bloody snowing if you haven't cottoned on yet" Gene walked inside first choosing to keep his royal blue jacket on to keep warm.

"Ma'am do you mind if i take your coat for you" Chris offered pulling it down from her shoulders as he turned to hang it up alongside Ray's jacket.

"What time do yer call this... even though you're ten minutes late... the dinner will be about another an hour or so...." Ray explained having already drank nearly two bottles of wine even before haviing the chance of eating some of the dinner.

"Carling are you drunk?"

"Nope" he shook his head, unable to balance beside the kitchen table.

"You are... I can smell it on yer breath.... Chris have you got any cans of lager in your fridge" Gene didn't want to be leaving sober, he was determined to get stone drunk knowing he wouldn't be able to drive home safely that job was to be left to Alex.

"Can I ask yer Guv about where you sneaked off to the other night... we were gonna send out a search party for yer...as we thought you'd wandered off into the dark streets of the capital"

"Had an 'eadache' so just drove home"

"Yeah but you left your car outside" his colleagues were becoming extremely too clever and intelligent as he knew they were onto him, hoping to find out were he disappeared to two nights ago

"Someone came in later and said they seen yer snogging the face off some fit posh bird" Ray grinned at hearing his boss had finally got off with a gorgeous younger woman, showing a bit of jealously.

"Going on Guv tell us what she was like, did she give you a night to remember becoming too persistent in finding out the truth, nudging his boss' arm, Alex pressed the front of her shoe on to Gene's toes, trying desperately not let the pain out.

"No keep it zipped Its my own business... not saying anything else so keep yer noses out"

"I'll give my secret stash of scotch bottles if you tell us" Ray choosing to funly bribe him with booze.

"Alright I'll tell yer"

_"Please Don't, they'll know its me seeing as we've made too obvious"_

"All I'll say is she couldn't resist the charms of the Gene Genie.... the posh bird had a great pair of tits"

_"I'll give yer posh bird with great tits"_ she breathed angrily underneath her hot breath, pressing her shoe against his groin, delighting in hearing a cry of pain from his lips.

"Anything else" Ray wanted to listen to every detail.

Gene shook his head unable to speak, feeling a swell of bruising above his upper groin, it was liked being tackled by a rugby player.

Dinner was served at 6pm over three hours late, the cooked turkey placed in the centre of the table as all the guests cut slices and put them on their plates, it looked and tasted delicious.

"Absolutely tasty, i feel full already" Ray's trouser button popped open leaving a glimpse of his boxer shorts on display.

"Oh Ray do you mind I'm trying to eat 'ere" he wasn't sure what Alex was upset about, as her eye nodded.

"Shit sorry." fastening the button up and pulling on the leather belt strap to tighten.

"Never mind I think this has been one of the best Christmas dinner party i've ever been to.... and I have to say Shaz.. Chris you've been excellent dinner hosts... everyone raise their glass and make a toast of Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" they clicked all glasses together, wearing paper party hats, looking forward to a evening of party games. Gene and Alex were hoping to leave early and spend Christmas Night in front of her fireplace back at the flat, in fact he wanted to spend more days with her, be in the presence of his lovely girlfriend, in reality they needed each other more than they could ever realise, she loved the feel of his stubble rubbing along her shoulder, how he was always able to increase his powerful and stronger movements as he made beautiful and passionate love to her.

The team were still obvious to the fact of the sizzling chemistry between their boss and DI, it was so clear to see even if you didn't know them that well. Hands holding under the clothed table as they finished their meal, attempting and failing to hide their grins from the others as they finished the last slices of turkey off.

Ray was unable to stand up from the chair as his stomach overflowed, they next chose to open their presents in the front room.

"You'd have to get an emergency pick up truck to lift him out of that chair" Gene joked.

"I don't like being picked on about my weight Guv..... what about you... you'll bound to be putting some on yourself with the food you're stuffing down yer mouth."

"Chubby Gene Genie" Alex made up a cool nickname for her secret lover, as he looked not amused, eyes raised in embarrassment, as she sat next to her, squeezing his arse from behind, he wasn't going to take much more of her sexual teasing. Temptation was unbearable as everytime someone left the room, he wanted to pound of her on the sofa and have his naughty way. Eyes telling the story of impatience and annoyance as boredom threatened to overtake any present thoughts.

"Guv its your turn to open your present this one is from me and Shaz"

Picking up the present from underneath the tree, studying the small wrapped present not being sure of what gift could be inside, with a nod of encouragement from Alex, he began unwrapping at it, ripping the paper. Giving a shake it almost as if it was a man's gift,_ "oh god its an mens shaver isn't it" _Unfortunately for once Gene was very wrong, written on the box, in plain clear capital writing it read a Subbuteo 1983 edition something his mother had never bought him when he was younger.

"You must have read my mind intelligently" indicating at Shaz, presuming she decided on buying the football game from the shops in the cuty centre.

"Don't look at me.... it was Chris who insisted, hounded me in to buying the subbuteo set for you... knew you'd appreciate it as a christmas present"

"Thank you Christopher you've made a certain DCI's day...." beaming a child like smile

"Oh well I'm glad you like it Guv....just don't let Ray get his hands on it... "

"DI Drake its your turn next" she didn't know what to expect, whether the present would be perfect or not quite so good, anyway she smiled simply showing her excitement in discovering what they had bought especially for her.

"Glittery sparkling shoes..... Oh I don't what to say.... Thank you anyway Chris.. Shaz" overcome with emotion as tears streaming down her cheeks, hugging the couple with kind welcoming arms,

"Blimey Bols you're getting upset over a pair of women's shoes must mean a lot to yer" Gene ears pricked at the sound of emotions becoming noticable.

"I'm not crying is just that i never worn expensive shoes before..... anyway you seem incredibly made up with your present"

"I sure am..... Fancy a game later back at your flat"

"I suppose so.... my ex was too cocky and obssessed with the game"

"Must have been a right bloody show off your ex husband "

"At least you are way better than him.... you look out for me more than he could ever do.... all he ever cared about was shagging his mistress and work all hours"

"What a proper Grade A bastard" Gene didn't like the sound of him from Alex's description, all they were satisfied with was enjoyment and the blissful new found happiness of the beginnings of the blossoming relationship.

"Erm Shaz Me and Alex wanted to get an early night ... Promised her I'll drive her home don't want my DI catching the flu especiallhy with the cold weather outside"

"I can see what you mean... its be en marvellous having you 'ere'.... have a safe journey home" Shaz kissed Gene on the cheek and hugged Alex, while Ray whispered "see you for a boys night out on the 31st in Leeds"

"Can't come Raymondo I promised Luigi i'd 'elp' him out seeing as the restaurant will need an exgtra pair of hands"

"Don't be bailing out on me Gene I was looking forward to us xhatting up the Yorkshire birds"

"Ray you'll be meeting up with DS Holloway your old friend from GMP..... he'll be upset if he heard yer moaning like this"

"Oh fine... have a great New Years Eve and see yer in work on the 4th January" turning his head the other way as he opened up another can of beer.

They waved goodnight as they made their way over to the Quattro on the opposite side of the road, with Chris only acknowledging the closeness between the pair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

New Years Eve

Preparations for the up and coming celebrations were full of excitement, with the rest of the team away for New Years Eve, Gene was glad because it gave him and Alex a chance to share romantic cuddles as they ate meals in the restaurant, Luigi had not let on, deciding to observe their chemistry from behind the counter.

"Luigi where's that soddin Spaghetti Bolognes i ordered about half an hour ago" the DCI barked from half way across the packed room.

"scusa scusa" repeating his apologies in Italian as he scurried away towards the steamed kitchen holding two large tomato stained plates.

"Have you noticed ......Gene i think he knows about us... I'm getting a vibe from him suggesting he's knowing for quite some time.... I think we've got ourself a fan club"

"That makes it sound too creepy"

"No it doesn't.... He displaying his delight at us becoming a couple finally.... the joyful smile on his face says it all"

"Couple blimey thats a word i'll have to start getting use to" he took a sip of her glass of white wine, earning a slapped hand from Alex as she took in the cheekier version of Gene Hunt, eyes boring into his, as he washed down the remainder of his Italian meatballs with more wine.

"Hey don't be getting drunk on me... don't want you passing out just before midnight" playfully punching at his arm as they took in hot boiling devotion and charged chemistry.

"I'm so lucky that you walked into my life Alex..... showing me what feels like to feel love at its highest level... jesus it use to scare me telling my ex wife i love her but with you i know its damn real what we have with each other..... I'm gonna kiss you at midnight and sweep you off your feet up the stairs and show you what i mean" his husky voice sent shivers and blood thumping throughout her heart and mind, tonight they were about to spend their eighth night together, thrilling at the prospects of discovering new things about the other, his hair looked in neat condition unlike the previous nights were she had ran her fingers through it, ruffling it in the processing.

"What time is it"

"About 10pm Luigi's forgotten about us c'mon lets go outside and dance in the snow" Hand stretched out for her to grasp which she did, both fingers entwined as they left, hand in hand heading up the stone paved steps onto the main street.

"Oh my goodness its more heavier than it was a few nights ago" Alex looked to every part of the street sticking her tongue out to let a snow flake melt.

"Acting like a child doing that Bols... come over 'ere' me" leading her into a lit allweyway beside the cafe.

"Gene this is a bit risky isn't it" her eyes darted around the dark surrounding area praying that no one was around.

"Bah Little Miss Scaredy cat..., don't be chickening out on me" tongue lapping at the skin of her neck, immediately she ripped at his shirt as they desperately wanted to make love in the snow.

"Come 'ere' my tiger Gene" she growled like a possessed wild animal a leg running up down his lower back, pulling at the collar of his shirt, blowing cool air in his ear that would surely set him off.

"Fucking Hell Bols I've let out a wild beast in you.... And I'm loving it... Do it again" slipping a hand under her skirt and then underneath the elastics of her knickers pushing them down her legs , and then two fingers plunging inside her wet core, hoping to see her pushed over the edge as her tongue ran beneath his chin and jaw and upwards over his lips, teasing as she pushed it against it and then slipping inside, putting plenty of effort into the passionate embrace, simunateously he increased the pace of his clever fingers flexing them even erractically.

"Oh Geneeee ...you'll have us arrested.... for making love in public like this.... just imagine your reputation if the guyd found out" she gasped breathessly whispered unable to talk.

"Don't Care what they think..... Mmmm" pressing the strength of his entire body against her, pinning both of her hands against the snow covered wall, lifting both of legs up around his waist determine to make this last longer. She tugged his trousers and boxers down his legs and pushed herself further up, the feel of his cock rubbing against her thighs and clit was enough to leave in her right old spin.

"Alex now" she nodded as he entered her pushing, stilling himself to adjust to the size before pumping his thrusts harder and energetically, groaning his pleasure against her shoulder, sweat covering his brow as he continued.

Soon afterwards pushing for one final release, as she digged her nails into his shoulder, "shit Bols...... " he panted before eventually exploding inside her, a truimph roaring from his mouth, releasing himself from her as he collapsed staggering backwards with his trousers and boxers still around his ankles.

"Me and You are becoming one hell of fiesty and raunchy couple I like that..... "

The bells rang out over the area as the clock struck midnight, the sound of cheer and loud music filled in the background.

"Happy New Year Bols...... Make us have the best year yet in 1984" he smiled buttoning up his shirt as she walked over and kissed fully on the lips, which forced them to lose any last balance, falling backwards into a box of unused pillows.

"Happy New Year My Gene" pulling away before devoring his mouth with her own as the snow covered and filled most of the cold crisp darkened air.

She wasn't finished next, hand rubbing the huge evident bulge underneath his boxers "No Bolls don't squeeze me balls Ouchhhhhh!!" he yelled out painfully, as she lastly snuggled up in his warmth embrace, keeping themselves warm as they watched the heavy snow fall around the alleyway and the streets near by.

**The End**

**Please R & R **

**I'm thinking of a follow up fanfic, but turning into a crossover fic with another show, thats the plan at the moment but who knows it might still just be an Ashes to Ashes fanfic on its own.**


End file.
